dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hi
Perfil thumb|280px *'Nombre artístico: '''LEE HI. *'Nombre real: 이하이 / Lee Ha Yi. *'''Profesión: Cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Bucheon, Corea del Sur. * Fanclub oficial: 'HiHeel (fans internacionales)/ HARP (fans coreanos). *'Estatura: '156 cm. *'Tipo sanguíneo: 'B. *'Signo zodiacal: Libra. *'Signo chino:' Rata. *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment Biografía LEE HI es una cantante surcoreana conocida por su participación en el programa de la SBS "K-Pop Star". Estudió en la Escuela Primaria Suchun y en la Escuela Intermedia Sagil. Actualmente se encuentra estudiando en la Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl. Debutó con su primer single "1.2.3.4", el cual fue lanzado el 28 de octubre de 2012, logrando alcanzar los primeros puestos de las listas musicales de Corea. Programas de TV *Mix & Match (Mnet, 2014) * Thank You (SBS 2013) *Kpop Star 2 (SBS, 2013) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) *Kpop Star (SBS, 2012) Anuncios *'2013:' LG - Optimus G-Pro (Junto a Park Myung Soo y Kim Bum Soo) *'2013:' Glaceau Vitaminwater (Junto a Tablo) Discografía 'Singles' 'Mini Álbum' 'Álbum' Colaboraciones *''"It’s Cold" ft Epik High (2012) Conciertos *Secret Live RE HI (12 de Mayo, 2013) Premios Curiosidades *'Sub-Grupo K-Pop:' BOM&HI y HI SUHYUN. * '''Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Educación: School of Performing Arts Seoul. * '''Significado del nombre: "Ha" (하) significa "Para un largo tiempo" y "Yi" (이) significa "Felicidad", asi Hayi significa; "Felicidad durante mucho tiempo". *En su audición para Kpop Star cantó "Bust your windows" de Jazmine Sullivan y bailó "I'm the best" de 2NE1. *Tras conocerse quien era la ganadora de KPOPSTAR, YG dijo que aunque LEE HI quedó en segundo lugar, en su corazón, ella también era la ganadora. *Prácticamente no tuvo entrenamiento, ya que debutó a los pocos meses de haber participado en Kpop Star. *Es apodada'' "Rookie Monster", ya que alcanzó rápidamente los primeros puestos en las listas musicales, además de mantenerse ahí por varias semanas, cosa muy inusual para un artista debutante. *En un capítulo de ''Kpop Star 2, cantó "Love the way you lie" de Eminem y Rihanna, junto al grupo semifinalista "2000 Won", interpretación que al final tuvo la mayor puntuación. *Inicialmente formaría parte del grupo SuPearls, sin embargo YG Entertainment lo disolvió a pedido de que las chicas dijieron que sería mejor para ellas. *Su canción "Scarecrow", compuesta por JYP, originalmente la iba a cantar Bom de 2NE1. *En el vídeo de la canción "It's Over", parodia con un Oso gigante, a Taeyang y G-Dragon de Big Bang. *Tuvo una aparición especial en el concierto de PSY "Happening" el 13 de Abril del 2013 donde cantarón a duo "What should have been". *Se presentó en el concierto de G-Dragon "One of a Kind World Tour 2013". *En una de sus presentaciones de "Rose" en Inkigayo, CL de 2NE1 hizo una contribución en el rap. *YG Entertainment anunció que LEE HI tiene programado aprender a hablar japonés fluido en un plazo de tres meses para su debut en Japón. *Confirmó ser cercana a Kang Seung Yoon, algunos llaman a la pareja "Kang Hi". *En su primer concierto, dijo que quiere aprender a componer y a escribir canciones, para así crear sus propios temas y mostrarlos al público. *LEE HI pasó a formar parte de la nueva sub-unidad de YG, BOM&HI (también conocida como BH), formando un potente dúo junto con Park Bom. YG también anunció que LEE HI es la líder de la sub-unidad siendo ella también la Maknae. *Cuando LEE HI recibió el primer lugar en las listas de música en Internet fue permitida a comer carne ya que estaba a dieta. *En el 2013, Billboard clasificó a LEE HI en el puesto Nº20 en la lista de los "21 under21: musics hottest minors", junto a Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Ariana Grande, One Diretion, entre otros. Ella fue la única asiática seleccionada. *En la votación de los MAMA 2013, LEE HI obtuvo más de 5.000.000 de votos en la categoría Best New Artist, quedando en primer lugar web, sin embargo, no apareció como ganadora durante la presentación, a pesar de tener la mayor votación popular. *En Mwave, LEE HI quedó en un primer lugar con un 46.7% de los votos en la categoría "Cantante Femenina más Prometedora del 2014". *A pesar de que hizo su debut hace un poco más de un año, LEE HI ya ha alcanzado cas dos millones de likes en su página oficial de facebook. *La cantante Lorde ''declaró que ha seguido a LEE HI desde Kpop Star y que quedó fascinada con su interpretación de "Mercy", además señaló que le gusta su canción "1.2.3.4" y que algún día podría hacer un cover de ésta. * Haru Lee, hija de Tablo, suele llamarla "Hawai Unnie". * Confesó ser una bailarina torpe. * Desea que sus fans la acepten tal cual es. * YG canceló un viaje a Los Ángeles con tal de apoyarla en su debut, ya que la ve como su hija. * Lee Chan Hyuk, miembro de Akdong Musician, dijo en una entrevista "LEE HI sunbaenim es elegante y desprende una sensación de frialdad". Luego de dichas palabras, YG reveló que para él era difícil acercarse a Akdong Musician y LEE HI, porque había una diferencia de edad muy grande, así que preparó un viaje a Disney World en Tokyo, después del viaje anunció que ellos se hicieron más cercanos. * LEE HI confesó que se sintió un poco herida después de escuchar las declaraciones de sus compañeros de Akdong Musician. * Lee Soo Hyun de Akdong Musician, reveló que ahora LEE HI era como una hermana para ellos, además de elegirla en el TOP 3 de las celebridades más lindas que han conocido, dejando a Suzy en segundo lugar y a Park Bom en el primero. * Es muy cercana a los productores de YG, como por ejemplo, Masta Wu y Lydia Paek; así como también lo es de 2NE1. * Los miembros de Big Bang disfrutan de gastarle ocasionalmente bromas. * En el episodio 6 de Mix & Match, interpretó "Let It Go" de la película "Frozen", junto a B.I y su equipo; quedando en el puesto #1. * "I'm Different", canción debut de la sub-unidad HI SUHYUN, consiguió un '"All Kill" '''en todas las listas musicales de Corea a las pocas horas de haberse lanzado. * YG le ha prohibido tener citas. * LEE HI confesó: "En realidad con Yang Hong Seok somos muy cercanos. YG me dijo que debía enseñarle algunas cosas. En Mix & Match, yo le enseñaba 7-8 horas al día, luego de un mes el no mejoró. Yo podría haberlo ignorado, pero de verdad quería ayudar, por eso empecé a decirle las cosas que estaban mal. Ése fue el capítulo en que se mostró que no nos llevábamos bien, sólo fue cosa de un episodio. Pero nosotros tenemos una relación muy cercana, trabajamos juntos por más de un mes". * Dijo que era amiga de WINNER y IKON, que con ellos no había una relación de senior o junior. * Lee Soo Hyun sobre LEE HI: "Al principio, cuando veía a Hi unnie en el escenario, pensaba que ella no era coreana, que había vivido en una país extranjero o que era una mezcla. Me pregunto si puede existir otra persona que deje una impresión tan profunda como ésa". * Sonrío por primera vez en el 2014 * Se rumorea que es lesbiana y abuso sexualmente de CL ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Tumblr Oficial * Perfil Nate * Perfil Daum Galería Lee Hi2.jpg Lee-hi-1st-single-1-2-3-4-lee-ha-yi-32677158-874-656.jpg Lee Hi3.jpg 9590 417886851640865 582198335 n.jpg 553332_417886924974191_1195647024_n-540x359.jpg Lee Hi4.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Lee Hi - 1.2.3.4 thumb|right|300 px|Lee Hi - It's Over Categoría:YGEX Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Yg family